


A Happy Ending

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Happily Ever After, Regina's POV, Savior Regina, Swan Queen - Freeform, True Love's Kiss, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem of how season 5 should have gone for Emma and Regina. Trust me, it is a great read. I cried too much while writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

**A Happy Ending**

 

The darkness engulfed her slim body,

Wrapping itself around her thin frame.

When she disappeared, I could not help myself

But feel that I was to blame.

 

Her mother cried out as her father wept.

I felt too scared to shed a tear.

Lifting the dagger, Hook called out,

“Swan, I summon you here!”

 

When nothing happened, I chided the man

Out of anger, guilt and dread.

Over and over my head replayed

The last words that she had said.

 

“You’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed,”

Her voice echoed within my mind.

Shaking my head, I thought to myself,

“Oh, why does she have to be so blind?”

 

It was her that I had wanted all along.

She was my savior and my home.

Ever since she disappeared, I could not help but feel

That I was lost and all alone.

 

I still had our son, Henry, with truest heart.

He had always been my rock and would not let me lost hope.

Determined, I vowed to remain strong for him,

Though I knew I would need time to cope.

 

When we found the blonde, in Fairytale Land,

I was shocked at what I had seen.

The strong, brave savior was losing the fight,

Entrusting her life with the Evil Queen.

 

Recalling back to the moment when she handed me the dagger,

She had said that I was the only one

Who could get past their feelings, unlike the others,

And would do what needed to be done.

 

Little did she know that I would fail

In my efforts, keeping her from turning dark.

After we had returned to Storybrooke,

She confronted me, to which I had no remark.

 

She said that I was not capable

Of being the new savior and breaking the curse.

Inside, I felt as my heart split into two.

I remember thinking, “How could this get any worse?”

 

Having lost all our memories from Camelot,

In our attempts to find a cure,

I was beginning to lose hope then decided

To barge through the blonde’s front door.

 

I promised myself to fight for the savior,

As she had done so much for me.

Only this time, I conceded to tell her the truth,

And let my feelings for her be free.

 

“You idiot,” I insulted the woman

As she appeared in front of the door.

Upon further examination of her eyes,

I saw something I had not noticed before.

 

She backed me up against the wall,

I could feel her hot breath on my neck.

Panting at her body’s proximity to mine,

I struggled to keep the waver in my voice in check.

 

“What are you doing,” I questioned the blonde,

Though I already had a clue.

I just wanted to hear it from her lips,

To validate that her feelings were true.

 

She answered by closing the distance,

Between our hot and shallow breaths.

When we broke from the connection,

I looked for the blonde I knew in her darkened, hazel depths.

 

“Emma,” I breathed out in shock

As the darkness evaporated, her body glowing like the sun.

Her gaze met mine with a knowing smile

And I realized that we had won.

 

Instantly, memories began to resurface,

The time in Camelot no longer lost.

Recalling back to what had happened,

I remembered the line that I had not crossed.

 

Being thankful that I had not destroyed

The woman whom I had loved,

I gazed into her eyes longingly

And realized that we had True Love.

 

She pulled me in for another kiss,

Previously withheld tears began to sting my eyes.

I let them fall, this time in rejoice,

As I reveled while enjoying my prize.

 

When we returned to the diner

All eyes were one us;

Our hands were joined,

 Her mother’s eye went wide.

 

The woman stormed over

And we both held our breath.

Then her face mellowed out,

Letting out a long sigh.

 

“It’s about _damn_ time,” David called aloud,

Everyone cheered, aside from Hook.

Henry made his way through the crowd

And handed me his storybook.

 

Flipping to the last page, I furrowed my brows.

It was a new one, must have just been produced.

Drawing in a deep breath, I took in the image

Of Emma and I kissing, then I introduced:

 

“And so it goes,” I read aloud,

Everyone’s eyes were now on me.

“The story ends with the savior herself being saved,

Falling in love with the Evil Queen.”


End file.
